Two Broken Pieces
by Serpentineroads
Summary: Two souls brought together by chance will learn that destiny has played a large role in both of their lives, altering them completely. Was it by coincidence or by fate?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello fellow fanfictioners! I would like to state that I neither own these characters, nor do I own Teen Wolf. Enjoy my story and please leave a review! It's very important to me to receive feedback. Of course the story hasn't exactly progressed yet so many of you may be confused but I can promise you it's getting there! **_

* * *

He scrutinized her arm discreetly and threw his head back, engulfing the contents of the small shot of tequila between his lips. How could someone allow themselves to reach a point where the blade becomes their only company?

"_Just a little more small talk and she's mine for tonight. Is she the right one to do this with, though?_" he thought to himself.

"_Yes, I think so,_" he added and looked back at the fresh scars running down her arm.

"_There must be poison in this tequila shot,_" he thought as he winced at the bitter flavor and allowed her hand to slither along his thigh.

* * *

"I don't do this often you know," she panted and peeled her shirt from her body and tossed it carelessly on the floor.

"What? Hook up with taken guys, or do one night stands?" He popped the buttons on his shirt quickly and continued kissing her neck.

"Both."

He carried her from her waist and threw her on the bed.

After about twenty minutes, she finally spoke.

"So, what is it then? Obsessive, clingy girlfriend? Wait- no. She's...ugly? Ah, we have a winner. She's ugly isn't she?"

"No, she's actually beautiful."

"Then what is it? Why wasn't she good enough to keep you?"

"She is good enough; she's perfect actually. But she's _too _perfect."

"Ah, and you-being the sexy, young man you are-need a girl who's...?"

"Not so perfect."

"And how do you know I'm not perfect," she challenged.

"I saw your arm," he said weakly, and her expression changed from sensual to horrified.

"Is this some sadistic fetish you have? _Scars?" _She left the bed and searched the hotel floor frantically in the dark for her clothes.

"No! No, you're misunderstanding. I like you."

"Yeah? I bet that's what your girlfriend thought too. I was wrong, you're not a star. You're not nearly as deep as I thought you were."

She wore her bra and shirt and quickly searched for her panties.

"Looking for this?" he asked with his eyebrows arched while brandishing her Victoria's Secret panties.

"Give me that!" She snatched it away from him and got fully dressed.

"Wait, I didn't even get your name!"

"Screw you." She grabbed her purse and car keys and struggled to fasten her heels' straps.

"Well, you already did," he smirked maliciously.

"You're a douche, you know that?"

"Yeah, I might have been told that once or twice."

She rolled her eyes in disgust and disappeared through the door.

He smiled and flung himself out of the bed. As he was walking across the room, he saw an orange container on the floor.

_**"Erica Reyes. Pills. If found, return to owner immediately."**_

There was a number scrawled in horrible doctor handwriting under that. Isaac examined the medicine bottle and smiled to himself.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you again after all, _Erica_."

* * *

"_I knew I shouldn't mess around with a taken guy. My _scars?_ Why did he care so much about my scars, anyway? I have to stop pretending to be a normal girl. Crap, I forgot to take my damn pills._" She stopped and searched through her bag, but the orange container was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell did I put it?" Then she suddenly stopped, her eyes wide.

"Oh, no."

She was panicking and was near tears. They were in the hotel room; they had to be. What would she do? What if he left? She decided she would go and check anyway. She didn't have much time, though. If she didn't take it soon, she would seize in front of everyone.

She started running and in no time, she began panting. That wasn't a good sign.

When she finally reached the hotel room, she stood in front of the door nervously.

She inhaled deeply and knocked on the door.

There was no reply at first.

She began to panic. What if he wasn't here? She would seize soon and she wouldn't be able to stop. She could die. She needed those pills.

But then he opened.

"Oh. Didn't think I'd ever see you again," he smiled his crooked smile.

"I forgot something. It's...important."

He just arched his eyebrows.

"REALLY important. Look, you really need to let me in. Now."

"Pushy. I like that," he smirked and she pushed him aside and stepped in.

"Where...where is it?" She tossed books and papers and pillows but she couldn't find it.

"I'll tell you what. Tell me what you're looking for and I'll help you look."

"My...um...nevermind. I don't need your help; I'll find it myself."

She hurriedly went through all the drawers of the place and found no trace of her medicine. She was losing time.

This was no time to decide to be embarrassed about this. Epilepsy was nothing to be ashamed of. She decided she would only find them with his help.

"I'm looking for pills, okay!"

"What kind of pills?"

She hesitated.

"How badly do you want them?"

"EPILEPSY. Yes, I'm an epileptic! _Hurry, help me!" _

A look of horror spread across Isaac's face and he fumbled through his pocket for the medicine container.

EPILEPSY? He didn't know the pills were that serious. He thought they were birth control pills or vitamins or something equally unimportant.

He quickly handed her the container. She eyed him with disgust, but decided there was no time to argue. She needed them now.

She quickly threw the pills down her throat without the comfort of water.

"Epilepsy? I'm-I'm _so _sorry, I didn't know-"

But her eyes began to roll backwards and her body began to shake vigorously. She dropped to the floor and began seizing uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood with a mix of fear and shock in his eyes; he helplessly watched Erica's body shaking uncontrollably. It was only a few seconds but he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Erica!" He yelled and bent down to try to do something. He didn't know how to help; he was terrified out of his mind.

He began to push the furniture away from her so she wouldn't injure her body on their sharp edges. He then put a hand in front of her nose to make sure she was breathing when he noticed that her breathing was weak and strained.

She began to scream something that made him stop in his tracks. There was no time to question the repetition of her strange words.

He ran to grab a pillow to place under Erica's head and turned her on her side. He then covered her body with the oversized jacket that was draped along the chair and quickly unhooked her necklace and belt and loosened her shirt collar. He then called 911.

"Hello, this is 911 what's your emergency?"

"Erica Reyes! Her name-it's Erica Reyes. She's having a seizure, please hurry!" he hurriedly said as he dampened a paper towel and rushed to press it against her forehead.

"Alright, please hold on sir, has her seizure been occurring for longer than 3 minutes?"

"Um, no! It's been going on for about a minute now! Please, hurry."

"Alright, sir, well is the epileptic pregnant?"

"What? I-I don't know. I don't think so..."

"Has the epileptic had another seizure within the past 24 hours?"

"I don't know!"

"Okay sir, would you send us your address?"

When he did, she promised she would send someone as soon as possible.

Then, Erica stopped.

Her body ceased all movement and her foamy mouth opened slightly.

He checked her for injuries and when he found none, he carried her and placed her on the couch, the jacket still covering her.

He was breathing heavily as he waited for the paramedics to arrive.

"_Why the hell was she screaming that?"_ he wondered with confusement and a really long day creasing his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

When Erica opened her eyes, her eyes were hazy and blurry, but she saw a glimpse of a young man she thought she recognized. Who was he though?

Ugh, her back was killing her. She didn't remember what happened or where she was, but this searing pain was becoming vaguely familiar.

"Miss? Miss Reyes?"

She blinked repeatedly to clear her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you have your medicine on you?"

But she ignored the nurse and just rubbed her eyes slowly and drew in a sharp breath. She did it again. She seized, and someone brought her here. She had an audience this time, no doubt.

"I have it," the young man answered quickly while fumbling through his coat pocket.

Then she realized who he was; he was that one night stand guy. She glared at him to conceal her embarrassment with the situation.

The nurse examined the container for a moment before returning it back to him.

"You're awake," he murmured softly to her.

"I am."

"How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy. Anymore genius questions?"

He shook his head softly and bit his nail.

"Why are you even here?" Erica snapped at him.

"I'm...we were together when..." he trailed off in embarrassment.

"This young man brought you here after your seizure," the nurse answered and left the room.

"You brought me here? You don't even know me."

"Well what was I supposed to do? Just leave you like that?"

"Thanks for your concern, but I can take care of myself. Besides, you've seen enough."

"Look, Erica-"

"No, you look! I don't know you. You don't know me. And we are definitely not on a first name basis," she interjected bitterly.

"Well _Miss Reyes, _I wouldn't have stayed. In fact, I was just leaving, but I wanted to tell you two things first. Firstly, I just wanted to apologize before never seeing you again. I didn't understand how..._severe_ those pills were. Believe me if I did I would never have kept them from you. I thought they were birth control or vitamins or-"

"_Birth control? _Why is it that I must reiterate that I'm not that kind of girl_?"_

"Well no offense, but I didn't know anything about you."

"And you still don't."

"I know you're an epileptic."

"'Epileptic' doesn't _define_ me."

"I know it doesn't. I'm sorry," he said, and rose to leave.

"Don't pity me; I'm fine. I've been dealing with seizures for five years now. I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that."

She glanced up at him and looked down immediately. He exhaled sharply and turned towards the door.

"You said two things," Erica said quickly, stopping him in his tracks.

"What?"

"You said you wanted to tell me two things. You told me one."

He hesitated.

"Well...when you were..seizing, you called out a person's name. Repeatedly. Why did you say that? Who is that?"

"I don't know," she said weakly and looked at the floor.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know anymore than you do. Everyone has always told me that I called out someone's name while unconscious, but no one ever knew who that person was. _I_ don't even know who he is. It's all really eerie; I just wish you didn't have to see all that."

"It isn't anything to be ashamed of, Erica," he said, and this time she let him.

"Can you just give me my pills and leave?"

He looked at her apologetically and handed it to her. He accidentally slid his hand against hers in the process.

She looked up at him almost instantly, and the second their eyes met, she looked down awkwardly.

His lips formed a tight smile and he turned to leave.

After he left, she looked around the hospital room.

There were gorgeous roses placed on the small table next to her hospital bed. How did she not notice them before?

She smiled and played with her medical bracelet.

Her smile faded when she thought about how she must have looked when she was 'convulsing'. Surely, she scared him. If she were in his place, she probably would have been scared.

From a lack of better things to do, she just laid there and wondered if she would ever see him again, and then she wondered whether or not she wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**_I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. But as a treat, I made this chapter extra long. Enjoy :) And please feel free to review and tell me what you think, your opinion means a lot to me. I'd also love to know what I'm doing wrong so please don't hesitate. _**

* * *

"When can I leave? You've done all the possible tests; my seizures are clearly regular. I won't forget to take my pills," Erica reassured the nurse, falling in step with her as she walked down the hallway.

After all, neglecting to take her pills wasn't nearly an option. The outcome of it this time was embarrassing; embarrassing being an understatement. If she could take back any moment of her life, this would be it.

"Miss Reyes. You can't just wander around. You might catch something you didn't come in with, and we really can't be held responsible." The nurse interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Please, Miss. I'm healthy enough to leave," she pleaded with the nurse.

"I'm well aware, Miss Reyes. I spoke with the doctor; you're being discharged at 1 o'clock today."

"Did you retrieve all of your belongings, Miss?" the nurse asked Erica.

Erica nodded and brought the large leather jacket in closer to her, inhaling a scent that was recently becoming familiar to her. She must have come in with it because it was stored with the rest of her belongings.

* * *

Once she stepped out of the hospital, she almost cringed from the light.

"Finally; technology," she sighed as she clicked away on her phone, reassuring all of her friends that she was, in fact, still alive. It's ridiculous how a lack of technology is now parallel to death.

Her eyes were glued to her phone when she stumbled on uneven footing outside and lost her balance. She collided with someone's firm, tall figure.

"Whoa, there. Barely five minutes back in the real world and you're already hurting yourself?"

Her delight proportionally mirrored his, but she quickly recovered and glared at him in feigned fury.

One corner of his mouth was curled up slightly, as though mocking her for faking a glare.

"Whoa there. Barely five minutes back into the real world and you're already _stalking_ me? You work fast, buddy," she said, surprised at how steady her voice came out.

He chuckled softly and scrutinized her face briefly.

"That looks familiar," he said finally, gesturing to the leather jacket draped around her shoulders sloppily.

"Oh, right. Sorry. They uh...they gave it to me with my stuff and uh...I should have known it was yours. I mean, of course, since it wasn't mine and...here," she prattled awkwardly and began to take it off.

"No, no! It's yours now. I never did like it much anyway."

She wrapped her arms around her body and nodded. They exchanged glances for a moment before she answered.

"Back to the initial mystery. How are you here? I was just discharged five minutes ago. How did you even know when to find me?"

"Possibly unknown to you, there's this device called a cell phone. See, Erica, this _'cell phone' _allows you to call people and ask certain questions-"

"Alright, okay, I get it. You called the nurse, right?"

"Right."

"Did you really have nothing else to do?"

"I am a _very _busy man, actually. You can't begin to comprehend the bridges I had to cross to be here right now. Inscrutable pain, really."

"If I'm such a pain, why can't you get me out of your head?"

He eyed her for a moment, and considered how to respond to her flirtation.

"I want to find out more about you." He didn't particularly enjoy the soft look she was giving him, so he quickly added, "I mean, I guess."

She was trying not to smile when she retorted, "Shoot away. Ask me whatever you want, since you're just _dying_ to know more."

She added, "I would also like to know more about you. I mean, I guess."

He smiled at her reiteration of what he said earlier, complete with his smirk and posture.

"Right. I'll tell you what. You let me take you out to lunch right now, and I'll tell you all you want to know."

She grinned, but nonetheless hesitated. She couldn't be doing this. She wasn't even sure she knew what 'this' was. But whatever, she still couldn't.

"I'm still a little tired. I'd rather just drive home."

"With what vehicle? I brought you here; I can take you back."

She thought about it for a second. Why was she thinking about it? She didn't know this man. I mean, not _really_. She definitely couldn't.

But that, of course, didn't mean she wouldn't.

"You'll drive me home _right_ after?"

"_Right_ after."

* * *

"Hello! My name is Monica, and I'll be your server for today. What can I get you?"

"Well, Monica, what are your lunch specials?" he asked a bit too jovially.

The waitress prattled on and on about the many options they had and waited for their requests.

"Actually, I think I'll just have a cheeseburger. Double the meat, double the fries, but put the fries in the bun. Oh, and would it be possible to also put bacon on top? That'd be great," she said confidently.

He looked at her in disbelief. She seemed like the type who rarely ingested carbs.

"What? A girl's gotta eat too."

He smiled genuinely at her and said to the waitress, "Then I'll have the same."

"Also can we get two chocolate milkshakes? But please make sure you add extra ice cream in it, I don't like it when it lacks the creamy goodness that makes it a _milkshake _and not just _flavored milk."_

Monica cackled and nodded her head.

"Coming right up, ma'am."

As soon as she was gone, he looked at her intently before speaking.

"You sure do have an appetite-for a girl."

"You sure are observant-for a guy." She arched her eyebrows and folded her hands neatly over each other.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his curly mop of hair.

"Alright, I have an idea. Instead of just tossing questions back and forth at each other, we'll play a game," Erica suggested.

"Sounds alright."

"So this game is called two truths and a lie-"

"Aw no, you're going to make me play all those mushy games where-"

"It's not mushy! It'll be a good way to find out about someone. Look I'll even start: Okay. I wasn't born with my epilepsy, I have a boyfriend who I love dearly, and I haven't eaten for four days."

His brow furrowed in confusion and he rubbed his temples.

"Okay. You haven't eaten for four days and you have a boyfriend. Who you love dearly," his voice was slightly bitter.

"Wrong," her voice was painted with a mischievous glint, her mouth curled into a smirk.

She thought she detected temporary relief in his eyes when she declared him incorrect.

"Okay so..you have a boyfriend and-"

"Nope," she interrupted.

He looked largely amused at that. He wasn't much of an actor, so concealing his excitement would benefit no one.

"You weren't born with epilepsy. Didn't see that coming. Whoa, wait. Really? You haven't eaten in four days? I was starting to wish that was the lie."

The excitement began to diminish from his features and worry replaced it.

"What? Hospital food is gross."

"Really? I kind of like it. Is that weird?"

She giggled softly, nodded her head, and twirled a lock of golden hair around her finger. That was something he was beginning to take note of.

"You've been to the hospital before?"

He chuckled and ran a hand through his curly mop of hair. That was something _she_ was beginning to take note of.

"Erica. Please. Don't undermine my expertise. I've been through everything, believe me."

"Everything?"

"Everything," he reassured her.

"Have you..." she trailed off in thought.

"Yes, I probably have."

She laughed and demanded, "No, seriously! Let me ask you. How many times have you been to the hospital?"

"Countless times."

He sounded surprisingly bitter, and not the least bit nostalgic.

"What for? Are you sick?"

He exhaled sharply and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Her eyes widened in surprise- what the hell was he doing?

Once he popped the first three buttons, large purple-yellow bruises were squarely visible across his chest. She hadn't noticed them earlier when they...first met.

Then the waitress arrived with their steaming and extremely carb-filled food. She opened her mouth and stared blatantly at the bruises strewn across the handsome young man's chest. When he caught her staring, she blushed a deep red and flustered with the food, almost dumping the steaming burgers onto him.

"Oh! I'm so...I'm-I'm"

"Nothing happened. Don't worry about it," he said casually and eased the plates from her hands. Then he quickly fumbled with the buttons and turned to smile at her tightly.

Monica nodded and hurriedly shuffled her feet back to the kitchen.

"What was that?" Erica asked after minutes of awkward silence interrupted by the sound of him shoveling food into his mouth.

"What?" he asked, his mouth full.

"Your chest," she demanded.

"I was just showing you one of the reasons I've been to the hospital. I'm very clumsy, as you can probably tell."

"That was _not_ just 'clumsy'. Something happened-what?"

"Nothing, Erica. Nothing. I just fell."

"Fell?" she asked dubiously.

"Yes, fell."

"How?"

"How? Uh...skateboarding accident."

"Skateboarding?" Her eyebrows arched in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm a skateboarder. What, I don't look like the type?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Yeah, well. There's a lot you don't know about me."

She shrugged and stuffed the burger into her mouth.

The only interaction at that moment was between them and their burgers.

"Okay, so let's play your little game," he finally said, breaking the ice.

"It's your turn."

"Okay. Uh...I was in a terrible car accident when I was in highschool, I've never been in love, and I have serious daddy issues."

She considered her reply briefly.

"You _have_ been in love?" she guessed.

"Yeah," he replied curtly before dumping his fries in his milkshake.

"So you have serious daddy issues and you've been in a terrible accident."

He nodded and fished the fries from the middle of the milkshake.

"What was she like?" she asked dreamily, ignoring his preoccupied behavior.

"I don't know."

His eyes looked like those of a lost puppy at the memory.

"I don't remember her," he corrected.

"How do you not remember someone you fell in love with?"

"Remember when I told you I've been through everything? Do well to remember that."

But she still looked completely confused.

He exhaled sharply and ran a hand through his hair.

"Remember that car accident I told you I had in high-school? Well I didn't go through it alone; my girlfriend was with me. At least that's what the doctors told me; I don't remember anything. They say that from the shock, I pushed the information way back into my brain, and now I can't remember anything about her specifically. It's weird. It's like someone who was such a large part of my life just...disappeared. I just know that if she's alive, she's waiting for me to come for her, but I don't know _where_ to start looking. I don't remember her name or how she looked. But I am still holding onto hope; I firmly believe she's still alive, even though the doctors all told me that by the time I came to, she was long gone."

"Wait, your parents don't remember her either?"

"My father you mean. I've never met my mother. And no, of course not. Remember the daddy issues I mentioned earlier? That sort of got in the way of things. I couldn't just _tell _him I had a girlfriend; it's like telling him I dropped out of school, got straight F's, and started doing drugs. All at the same time."

She stared at him for a moment, soaking in the parts of his story she knew, and trying to fill in the blanks. Exactly _how_ severe were his daddy issues?

* * *

_**As you can see, the pace is beginning to pick up and we're finally getting to the story line :) Please leave a review**_


End file.
